


Ignored Texts and Memories on The Ledge

by Livelysky, Zhangjunscult



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Doesn't really have a plot tbh, Fluff, I love Zhangjun, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, just enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelysky/pseuds/Livelysky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangjunscult/pseuds/Zhangjunscult
Summary: What went down with Zhangjun in Germany





	Ignored Texts and Memories on The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm posting and it is not that good so please bear with me  
> Honestly, I have nothing else to say other than I LOVE ZHANGJUN.
> 
> Thanks to @Livelysky  for being my lovely beta and helping me with the ending. ILY SAMMY.

Lin Yanjun was a heartbeat away from throwing a tantrum. Yes, the newly turned 23-year old who was known to be suave and cold was about to throw a temper tantrum, because his boyfriend wasn't texting him back. He knew Zhangjing’s plane had already landed, he had seen his airport previews on Weibo, courtesy of his fans. The rational part of his brain told him that Zhangjing was probably busy interacting with his Xiyous but the anxious boyfriend part apparently preferred to believe he’s being ignored.  
Yanjun pouted at his phone and heard Chaoze retching (overdramatically) on the bed right across from his. The bed that was supposed to be Zhangjing’s.

"Yanjun for God’s sake, he'll be here in like twenty minutes. Why don't you, I don't know, read a book or something till he comes and maybe STOP wallowing in self-misery, the sight is just depressing."

However, the little sunshine of a man went ignored as Yanjun stared at the two tick marks on his phone indicating that his boyfriend has received and read his text. He turned off his phone and buried his head into his pillow, groaning. 

“And then I was like,” Dinghao said, walking into the room with a very tortured looking Honglin and Ruotian following him, “Hell no, ma’am. 30 euros for this shirt is WAY too much. And guess what she says-”

“8-ge, are you okay?” Lu Dinghao’s little rant is cut off by Ruotian who seems to immediately notice the black aura surrounding the mentioned boy. “Hey! I was talking!” Dinghao exclaims, waving his hands around animatedly.  
“Yeah, but this one looks like he’s dying. What's gotten into him?” Honglin asks, taking a seat beside Chaoze on the bed, looking concerned. 

“Him being a big baby is what is up,” Chaoze scoffed, scooting over to give Honglin space. “He's been whining about his boyfriend not answering his texts for the past hour”

Ruotian tried poking Yanjun’s cheek, only for said boy’s groans to get louder. Ruotian retreated with a grin and squeezed himself between Honglin and Choze. 

“Oh please, stop being such a drama queen,” Dinghao grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Yanjun’s perfectly styled hair, causing him to shoot up and glare at him.  
“That's a lot coming from you, Lu Dinghao,” Yanjun snapped, before huffing “and no, how can I be calm when my beloved boyfriend might have just gotten himself a new lover-

“Over the span of a plane ride? Come on, Lin Yanjun. I know I’m charming but just a couple of hours is too less, even for me,” You Zhangjing’s voice wafted out and he followed, walking into the room, lugging his carrier behind him and looking as adorable as ever in his oversized denim jacket. 

Yanjuns huffed on his bed, trying to look mad but his eyes unable to hide the thrill he felt upon the arrival of the boy who just came in. He huffed again, a little louder this time and turned around to face the wall. 

“Ugh, fucking finally,” Chaoze sighed, “please deal with this mess,” he said, vaguely gesturing at Yanjun before getting up and walking out of the door, looking immensely relieved. The rest of the boys got up and wordlessly followed him, but not without Ruotian throwing an exaggerated wink at Yanjun, Dinghao rolling his eyes and Honglin giving him an empathetic smile. They made a point to close the door behind them. 

Zhangjing stripped off his huge jackets before sighing and seating himself on the bed beside his boyfriend. “Lin Yanjun,” he muttered, in that soft soothing voice of his. The voice that always reaches somewhere deep within Yanjun’s heart and melts everything until all Yanjun feels is warmth. Zhangjing reached up, his fingers threading through Yanjun’s hair, “are you really going to be like this?” 

Yanjun suddenly began to struggle to keep up his facade. In his defence, it was borderline impossible to stay mad at his stupid, angelic boyfriend. Giving up, he rolled onto his back and pouted up at Zhangjing, “You saw my text two hours ago,” he complained, “and I don’t even get a ‘hey, I’ve landed safely’.”

Zhangjing let out a shocked laugh at that and Yanjun couldn’t help the careless smile spreading on his face at his favourite sound. “And that made you decide I was cheating on you?” He asked, laughter still evident in his voice, his voice mocking.

“Shut up,” Yanjun groans, “I was worried, okay?”  
Zhangjing showcased his gummy smile upon hearing that.  
“Relax. I didn't want to text you in front of the fans, in case the screen got into any shots. I was going to text you after getting into the car but the battery died so I couldn’t- and no, I haven’t found any new lovers on my journey from China to Germany,” Zhangjing said in one breath, the smile still intact on his face.  
Yanjun’s smile widened a lot more than he wanted it to as he sighed, “Okay, so I’m an idiot,” he whispered, and with one swift jerk, he’s pulling Zhangjing to lie down on the bed and soon enough they’re in a tangled mess of limbs and warm breaths. 

“You should use one of those privacy screen protectors like me. Then you can text me whenever and wherever you want,” Yanjun says, swiping this thumb across Zhangjing’s cheek. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, my idiot” Zhangjing chuckled, leaning into his boyfriend’s gentle touch.

Both of them stayed like that for a while. Staring into each other’s eyes, being content, until Yanjun suddenly felt himself grow serious. “I’m so, so proud of you, you know?” he said, surprising the older. “I mean, your performance,” he continued, a little embarrassed at his own outburst.  
“You wanted to sing your first solo song on a huge platform and you did. You were amazing, Zhanging. I’m so happy you got to showcase your talent. I hope you know that you deserve it the most.” 

It was truly what Yanjun felt, from the bottom of his heart, from the very first moment of the very first day he heard a chubby little trainee Zhangjing sing in Banana’s practice room. He knew that someday he would make it big, that his talent would not be slept on. Now the day was finally here. Yanjun couldn’t have been happier. 

Zhangjing blushed, hiding his face behind his small hands. “Stop, you’re making me tear up.”  
The younger moved his hands away from his face, intertwining their fingers and giving Zhangjing a cheeky smile, “at least I’m not making my ONLY boyfriend sad by ignoring his messages for 2 hours.” Zhangjing’s smile turned upside down, “OH MY GOD, get over it, you child.”  
The both of them burst into a fit of giggles and minutes later, they were kissing as if it was the only thing that mattered on this planet.

And honestly? It was. 

***

Yanjun and Zhangjing were both being chided for the dark circles under their eyes from the lack of sleep the previous night and NO, it was not what Yanjun knew his friends were all are thinking. They’d both lain on Yanjun’s bed, cuddling, until Zhangjing decided he wanted to change and freshen up, but Yanjun being Yanjun, had insisted on taking a shower first, and that was how the both of them ended up sleeping at 3:00 a.m., because showering for three goddamn hours was quite normal to Lin Yanjun.

***

The nine excited boys were finally going to start filming for their new reality, and the last thing Zhangjing wanted was to look like a racoon while filming. He glared at Yanjun, who was busy listening to his agitated makeup artist rant about sleeping on time when you actually have the chance to, with a smug look on his face. He probably knew for a fact that nothing could really make him look bad. Not dark circles, not ANYTHING. 

Before Zhanjing could say anything to his stupid boyfriend, Dinghao burst into the room, smiling bright and looking like a ray of sunshine, followed by a dejected looking Chaoze, who had apparently woken up with a headache that wouldn't go away. 

“Zhangjing! Will you ride the boat with us?” Dinghao asked in his cute voice, the voice that no one in their right mind could say no that so obviously enough, Zhangjing accepted the offer. 

“And me?” Yanjun asked, looking away from the makeup artist.  
“Fuck off,” was the response he got from Chaoze, which elicited a round of laughter from everyone in the room. 

That was how they ended up with Yanjun taking pictures of the three boys, posing on the boat from the ledge he was sitting on because no one offered HIM a boat ride.  
“Chaoze, can you look away from your phone for ONE second and at least ACT like you care about this picture?”  
A bland “no,” was all Yanjun got in return, and he groaned. 

Yanjun quickly managed to take as many pictures as he could because  
1) Dinghao was complaining about his hat being blown away by the wind, and  
2) Zhangjing looked really freaking good in his hoodie and huge glasses and he wanted to keep the said boy to himself for the rest of the day. 

When they finally decided to get off the boat, Yanjun dragged Zhangjing away from the rest of the boys before they decided to drag his boyfriend on another one of their stupid plans which didn’t include him.  
“Whoa whoa whoa! Where are we going?” Zhangjing asked, surprised.  
“To anywhere with fewer people,” Yanjun said, glaring at Dinghao and Chaoze.  
“Okay,” Zhangjing smiled up at him, looking like he was trying not to laugh at his jealous boyfriend, “Let me just grab a drink.”

Zhangjing quickly grabbed a bottle of tonic water and took Yanjun’s hand in his, locking their fingers together, “come on, let’s sit on the dock.”  
“I don’t think you call this ledge thing a dock.”  
“Yanjun.” Zhangjing looked exasperated. “You’re the one who wanted to get away from people. Come on, the water’s so pretty!” Yanjun grinned at that, tightening his hold on Zhangjing’s hand, “yeah, let’s go.”

They sat on the ledge, letting their legs dangle off the side. Zhangjun took a sip of his drink and sighed a little, tilting his face up towards the sun.  
Yanjun stared. He didn’t understand how Zhangjing liked the taste of that awful drink but all he knew was that the said boy was so beautiful. “Hang on, stay like that.”  
“What?” Zhangjing smiled. “I’m taking a picture!” 

Zhangjing blushed, “what? No! Put it away,” he whined, his cheeks growing brighter.  
Yanjun pouted, “But you look so handsome. Come on, just a few.”  
“You’re an idiot” Zhangjing scoffed. “Jing.” Yanjun said, “Trust me. Please?” Yanjun gave him puppy eyes and Zhangjing’s heart seemed to have melted.  
His boyfriend sighed, and he seemed to relent, glancing at the camera held in Yanjun’s hands and smiling tentatively. 

Yanjun snapped, taking a series of pictures and refusing to let Zhangjing sip his drink.  
Zhangjing gave up, flipping off his boyfriend with a grin and drinking, tipping his head back and sighing. 

“Are you tired?” Yanjun asked, concerned. “You just landed yesterday, I wish this shoot could’ve been delayed-”  
“Hey, I’m fine.” Zhangjing cut him off, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “I like sitting here. With you.” Yanjun smiled, his worry dissipating. “Okay.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while, hand in hand until Zhangjing decides to break it. 

“Your turn now, pretty boy. I’m gonna take pictures of you.”  
Yanjun opened his mouth to protest but Zhangjing held up a hand. “My phone needs a new wallpaper, and don’t even try to pretend you don’t love being in pictures.”  
“I- fine,” Yanjun relented, already working on his special camera-grin, designed to melt the hearts of millions of fans and one You Zhangjing. 

They walked to the edge of the ledge together and Yanjun seated himself. It almost looked like he was going to whip out a fishing rod and catch them some dinner.  
“Do I look cool?” Yanjun asked, a few poses later, staring at the water with his sunglasses on, the hood of his white jacket pulled up. 

“Oh yes, the coolest,” Zhangjing’s voice said, clicking the last picture and suddenly a hand was yanking Yanjun’s hood down.  
“Hey!” Yanjun complained, turning his head to glare at his boyfriend who had burst into giggles. “I was posing for that, how DARE you-”  
Zhangjing cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him swiftly, effectively shutting him up. 

“I think you’re VERY cool, okay?” he murmured, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s neck. Yanjun felt his breath hitch.  
There were really only two choices here, either continue his protests or shut up and enjoy it. Let’s just say he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND that's that. I wrote this fic because Zhangjun are cowards and wont give us the selfie we deserve.  
> I hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely mutuals on twitter who love Zhangjun. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter UWU and lets cry about Zhangjun together  
> ( @shreyasaur )


End file.
